


You Never Cease to Amaze Me

by Cartoonygirl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: ALL OF IT, Gen, all fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonygirl/pseuds/Cartoonygirl
Summary: Drabbles about Hiccup and Toothless's friendship.





	1. Exhaustion

Hiccup was getting tired of waking up at sunrise. 

It's not that he didn't love flying with Toothless- he did, definitely. But he was always staying up just a few hours too much (aka, all night), and waking up so early was getting exhausting. 

He tried not to let it bother him. It really didn't.

It did, however, start to bother Toothless.

Toothless was racing across the water, letting his wings touch the surface, splashing droplets into Hiccup's face. Hiccup didn't notice.

It wasn't until they were about to crash that Toothless realized Hiccup had basically passed out. Toothless let out a yelp and turned, hitting the rock on his side and landing on the small island it rested on. 

By that point, Hiccup had woken up.

"Ah! Toothless, bud, what... Are you okay?" Hiccup seemed disoriented. Toothless huffed at him indignantly, facing away from Hiccup. Hiccup crossed his arms. "Oh, are you blaming  _me_ for this?" 

Toothless grunted.  _Yes, Hiccup, I am blaming you._

"Well, I wouldn't have fallen asleep if you didn't wake me up at sunrise every morning! Can't I get, like, an extra hour of sleep?" Toothless turned towards Hiccup and glared at him. "Don't you give me that look!" This time, Hiccup turned to face away from Toothless.

The anger only lasted about a minute, before Hiccup finally turned back to face Toothless.

"Roll over," He commanded, standing over Toothless. Toothless growled. "I'm trying to help!" Hiccup exclaimed, exasperated.

Toothless rolled over, showing Hiccup where he'd hit the rock. 

"No visible damage, that's good." He paused. "That _is_ good, right?" Toothless rolled his eyes at Hiccup.  _Of course it's good_ _!_

"Okay, okay," Hiccup knelt down next to Toothless. "Does it hurt when I touch it?" He asked, jabbing Toothless in the side. Toothless yelped. "I'm taking that as a yes. Does it hurt when you move?" 

Toothless tested movement. Then he looked at Hiccup.  _No._

"Alright, final question. Can you fly?" Toothless took off to do a loop. Rather disgracefully, he landed in the water in a heap. "No! That's a no!" Hiccup shouted, running into the water to attempt to pull Toothless back to shore. Toothless groaned, not in pain, but in complaint. Hiccup tugged harder.

"This would be a lot easier if you'd help me!" Hiccup said passive-aggressively. Toothless pushed with his legs. Eventually, the two reached the shore, huffing and puffing.

"Not doing that again," Hiccup complained. He leaned up against Toothless. "So we're gonna be stuck here a while." Toothless snorted in agreement. Hiccup sighed. "So," He said after a minute. "I'm going to sleep." He curled up next to Toothless.

Toothless settled onto the ground. He looked back at Hiccup, who was already fast asleep. 

He gently wrapped his tail around the two of them.


	2. Unbalanced

Hiccup had broken four legs in the last week, and he figured that was some sort of morbid record.

Toothless groaned as Hiccup used him as a walking support  _again_. The walk to the blacksmith's stand seemed to get further away with every one of Hiccup's failed attempts at dismounting in-flight.

"I almost had it this time, bud!" Toothless looked at Hiccup like,  _oh, really?_ "I did!"

Hiccup hopped along on one foot, Toothless letting Hiccup hug his head just a bit too tightly. The other vikings glanced up as they passed, but never gave it more than a second of thought. That second was devoted to thinking,  _ah, looks like Hiccup's back at it again. Unsurprising._ Then they'd continue on with their business. 

Toothless growled at Hiccup, who was starting to choke him. Hiccup loosened his grip.

"Sorry, bud." The blacksmith's stall was just around the corner now. Hiccup entered, still clutching Toothless, and made a mess of the desk looking for his current spare. 

"Oh, where'd I put it... I had another one ready for this sort of thing... Hmm..." His searching became more frantic. "I know I had one out! Wait," Hiccup looked down at the broken prosthetic in his hand. "This is it, isn't it?" He asked Toothless, who rolled his eyes.  _Obviously_.

"Great. Okay. Uh... Where'd I put the materials?" He began to rummage through the drawers, taking the mess on the worktable and spreading it to the floor. Toothless pulled open a drawer with his mouth, nudging Hiccup with his tail.

"Is that the metal?" Hiccup looked into the drawer. "Oh."

Inside was a spare leg. 

"Did you put that there?" He asked, taking the leg out of the drawer and reattaching it. Toothless grunted.  _I may have done something of the sort_. Hiccup snorted. "You know me way too well, bud."

He finally let go of Toothless's neck. Toothless rolled his neck, grateful for the freedom. 

"Oh, don't get comfortable. We're going to try that again," Hiccup said. He paused. "Right after I make another spare." Hiccup pulled the materials out of various drawers and off of random shelves.

"Grab that wrench for me, will you?" He asked Toothless. Toothless rolled his eyes.

Rather have Hiccup be prepared for his own irresponsibility than have Hiccup just be plain irresponsible.


	3. The Waiting

_Day One._

Toothless was impatient already. It'd taken hours to get Hiccup into the house, and make sure his injuries were tended to, and then Toothless had to shove his way next to Hiccup's side, determined to be there when his partner woke up. 

But the waiting was agonizing.

He nudged the boy with his paw. Hit him with his tail. Nudged him again, more forcefully. Whacked him with his tail again.

Nothing happened. Toothless huffed, annoyed. Surely Hiccup would wake up soon. He was fine, the other humans had said so themselves. They also said he'd lost a leg, and Toothless wondered if Hiccup was just waiting for them to find it.

He quickly realized what the phrase actually meant. Why did humans have to make their words so complicated?

Stoick joined Toothless after sunset. Just because his son was hurt didn't mean he got to stop being chief. He absentmindedly rubbed Toothless's head as the two of them stared at Hiccup, waiting for him to wake up and be back to normal.

"You're a good dragon," Stoick said to Toothless. "You know that?"

Toothless nodded. Of course he knew that. Hiccup always said that. 

It was still nice to hear, since Hiccup was just being rather silent lately.

_Day Two._

The next day, the other dragon riders came to visit. Stoick refused to let their dragons into the house, since "one makes enough of a mess." 

"Hi, Toothless," Astrid said, sitting down next to the dragon. Toothless refused to let the other riders come very close to Hiccup. Old habits die hard. With some convincing from Astrid, Toothless allowed them to stay.

They were there for a few hours at most. But to everyone, the waiting felt like days, weeks, months, years. 

 _Day Three_.

Somebody, probably Stoick, brought Toothless some fish after realizing he hadn't been leaving the house at all. Gobber brought a new tail fin, and Stoick quickly ushered him out.

"I love that dragon as much as the next viking," He said, "but I don't need it flying around my house."

Gobber left the fin outside and visited Hiccup empty handed. He stayed the whole day with Stoick.

"He'll be fine, you know that," Gobber said as he left. "He's Hiccup."

He was indeed Hiccup. Toothless was pretty sure that was obvious.

 _Day Four_.

Toothless slept the whole day. Stoick wouldn't let anyone in.

"You'll wake him! Let the dragon rest, will you?"

 _Day Five_.

As he was eating, Toothless swore he saw Hiccup's hand twitch. He bounded over to the bed, licking Hiccup's face excitedly.

It was a false alarm. Hiccup was still asleep. Toothless groaned and put his head down on the bed frame and waited. 

He ended up falling asleep there, as Stoick noticed when he arrived home. 

"That doesn't look very comfortable..." He muttered. He pulled some soft hay inside and gently placed it under the sleeping night fury's head.

 _Day Six_.

When Toothless woke up, the air was colder than usual. He looked out the window. 

It was snowing. 

Toothless looked back at Hiccup. He didn't  _seem_ cold, but what if he was?

Stoick returned home to find all of their blankets piled on top of Hiccup.

"Good dragon," He said, petting Toothless.

As soon as the dragon was asleep, he took off most of the blankets.

 _Day Seven_.

"It's been a week!" Astrid exclaimed, sitting next to Toothless. She'd been on a nervous rant for the past ten minutes, and Toothless had decided it wasn't worth it to stop her at this point. "How has he been out for a  _week_ _?_ _"_ Toothless grumbled his agreement.

Astrid sighed. "I would wait here all day if I could."

Toothless tilted his head at her.  _Why not?_

"We're working on the rebuilding efforts. Hopefully this place will be a bit dragon friendlier by the time he wakes up." Astrid's eyes had floated back to Hiccup, as had Toothless's.

"You're a good friend," Astrid said, petting the dragon affectionately. "I'm sure he'll be so happy to see you."

 _Day Eight_.

Toothless was bored of being stuck inside all day, but he refused to go outside. What if Hiccup woke up? Nobody else would be there! He needed to take that responsibility.

He poked open the door with his tail. If he couldn't bring himself to the outside, he'd bring the outside to him!

It seemed like a brilliant idea. 

Until the house was nearly full of bugs.

Luckily, dragon tails are excellent flyswatters. Toothless decided not to open the door after that.

_Day Nine._

Every day when Toothless woke up, he was sure that this would be the day. Hiccup would wake up now, and it could be like nothing ever happened. Sort of. Kind of. Maybe.

This was getting unbearable.

 _Day Ten_.

Toothless stood over Hiccup, studying his face to see if he would wake up.

He stayed like that for hours. 

As he was about to move, to sit down, he heard something. 

Hiccup stirred. Slowly, his eyes blinked open.

"Hey, Toothless," He said, looking at the dragon.

Toothless was overcome with excitement.

His partner was back.


	4. Earning Your Wings

"Finished!" Hiccup yelled triumphantly, at one in the morning, waking the dragon sleeping three feet away from him. "Oh, sorry, Toothless." Hiccup ran his hand along the dragon's head.

"You wanna see the final product?" Toothless was, admittedly, curious. Hiccup had been working day and night on this project, to the point where Astrid had tried (and failed) to confiscate the blueprints. Hiccup had claimed it was "revolutionary." 

He said that about a lot of his projects.

"Ta-da!" Hiccup turned around to show Toothless... a pair of wings. Toothless looked at Hiccup, head tilted.  _Silly human, you already made that._ "This is the latest dragonfly. Number 3! I have a good feeling about this one." Toothless snorted. Hiccup glared at him, snapping the wings back into place.

"They have a dorsal fin this time, bud... And I worked out all of the kinks. These are  _perfect_." Toothless walked over to his bed and laid down, going back to sleep. "It was so brilliant, you needed to lie down. Nothing can go wrong this time."

* * *

 

_Test #1_

Things went wrong very quickly. First, Hiccup had gotten the calibration on the dorsal fin completely wrong, rendering it useless. Second, he couldn't attach the wing on his right side, causing some large problems with the steering, and, you know, the staying in the air. Toothless had to catch him before he hit the water. 

"Thanks, bud," Hiccup said, reattaching himself to the saddle. "Let's land back on Berk. I want to fix the dorsal fin's calibration and the right wing." Toothless rolled his eyes and flew back towards the home island.

_Test #2_

"Okay, I'm going to fall now," Hiccup warned, detaching himself from the saddle. He leaned to the side.

And his foot got stuck in the pedal. 

"No! Stop!" He yelled. Toothless turned to see what all the racket was, noticing he was tilted just slightly to the left. "Watch out!"

They hit the trees, rolling to a painful stop on the island. Hiccup ended up with the wings caught in a tree, leaving him dangling above the ground. Toothless was on the forest floor, Hiccup's leg still caught in the pedal.

"Note for test three, need to fix the pedals." Hiccup paused. "Also, could you get me down from here?"

_Test #3_

Hiccup had checked the pedals about ten times before Toothless had to nudge him away.

"Yeah, okay, I'm going! Sheesh." 

In the air, Hiccup made sure they were not near any islands, trees, rocks, etcetera. Hiccup was  _sure_ that there were no obstacles this time.

"Test three is a go!" Hiccup opened the wings, flying next to Toothless. "It's working!" He looked at Toothless excitedly. 

This time Hiccup was the one who wasn't paying attention.

Which is how he ended up crash right into Astrid, knocking her right off of Stormfly and sending them both hurling towards the ground.

"HICCUP! IF THE FORCE OF THIS FALL DOESN'T KILL YOU, I WILL!" Astrid screamed.

Toothless and Stormfly both swooped in and caught their respective trainers, giving each other that look of  _oh, humans._

"Astrid. Astrid please don't call off the engagement." Hiccup's worry was understandable, since she'd threatened to do exactly that multiple times before.

"I'm not going to, but this is your last warning, Haddock."

Hiccup took the experience with a grain of salt.

* * *

 

"How'd the wings go?" Stoick asked as Hiccup entered the house. Toothless groaned. "That bad?"

"Oh, you know," Hiccup said, knowing full well that his father did not know at all. "I almost caused the end of a year-long relationship, and also almost died."

Hiccup swore he heard his father mutter "kids these days."

"You need a helmet or something. You're going to give yourself a concussion," Stoick laughed. Hiccup didn't reply. Stoick looked up at his son. Hiccup was deep in thought. "No. No, I wasn't serious, Hiccup."

"That's a good idea, though! I'm going to the forge!" Hiccup rushed out the door, Toothless on his heels.

Stoick sighed. "That child is going to get himself killed."


	5. Insufferable

If the riders thought that Hiccup was trying to constantly hide when he was sick, they needed to meet Toothless. Hiccup had been searching Berk for hours, with no sign of his best friend anywhere. At this point, Hiccup had retreated back into town to beg Astrid to fly him around to look.

Over the island, Hiccup scanned the ground for any sign of Toothless. Usually he could tell from where the ground was still scorching, but there was nothing of the type anywhere. Astrid and Hiccup had searched the entire island, to no avail. 

Hiccup decided to go back into the forest once they landed. Just in case. 

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup exclaimed, using inferno to see in front of him. The sun was setting, and the trees were casting long shadows over the ground. Once it got dark, it would be nearly impossible to see Toothless.

Hiccup exited the forest on the other side. He was about to turn around and head back home when he saw light coming out of a cave in the side of one of the small mountains. 

"Toothless?" Hiccup walked into the cave, waving inferno around to see his surroundings.

There, in front of him, was Toothless, a small fire still burning in front of him.

"Toothless! Buddy, are you okay?" Hiccup said, relieved. He sat down next to Toothless, who growled weakly. Hiccup pressed his palm to Toothless's forehead. "You're sick! I didn't know dragons could get sick... You know what, that's not important right now." Hiccup pulled a canteen from his satchel. 

"Okay, drink some water, and you should eat something too... there was a lake out there, right?" Hiccup left the canteen open in front of Toothless and stood, going to get some fish. Toothless followed suit. "No, you stay here." Toothless glared. "You're _sick!_ Stay here, and drink some water!" Hiccup commanded angrily. Toothless rolled his eyes but sat back down.

Hiccup returned minutes later, carrying some fish. 

"Eat these," He said, dropping them in front of the dragon. Toothless quickly began eating them up. "Slowly!" Toothless slowed.

Hiccup sat back down next to Toothless, petting him on the head gently. "When you're a little better, we can go back to town and see Gothi. I'm sure this isn't the first time she's dealt with this." Toothless cooed softly. 

"You should sleep," Hiccup said. He pulled a cloak from his satchel and folded it under Toothless's head. "Sleep will make you feel better." Hiccup yawned. He hadn't realized how long of a day it had been, if fact, the sun was almost rising. "Sleep might make me feel better too..." He muttered, laying down next to Toothless. 

* * *

 

"Here they are!"

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup opened his eyes, sitting up from his position on the floor of the cave. The dragon riders were standing in front of him, all looking both exceedingly worried and exceedingly relieved.

"What's wrong?" He asked, turning to check on Toothless, who was still asleep.

"What's wrong is that you've been gone since last night! It's almost sundown!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"It is?" Hiccup still felt tired.

"Yes! We've been looking everywhere for you two," Fishlegs said. "What happened?"

"Toothless was sick. I was taking care of him," Hiccup explained. Astrid studied Hiccup, suspicious. She walked over to him and felt his forehead. "Hey!"

"You're sick too, idiot!" Astrid grabbed him by the arms and pulled him to his feet. "Wake Toothless. The two of you are going to see Gothi."

"Astrid, I'm fine," Hiccup argued. Then he sneezed a few times. And coughed. "Maybe I'm a little sick," He admitted.

"Obviously. Now come on," Astrid said.

* * *

 

Hiccup and Toothless advised to rest for three days, which both argued against. Gothi scribbled angrily on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm not translating that," Fishlegs said nervously. Gothi shrugged.

"I don't  _need_ to rest. I'm fine! Really!" Hiccup said, before sneezing again.

"I will lock you into your house if I have to." Hiccup knew Astrid was likely to come through on that, so he reluctantly agreed, as did Toothless.

"Finally," Astrid sighed. "You two are the worst when you're sick."

Both Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other as though to say,  _yeah, but you're worse._

"Just go home and rest," Astrid said. "Can you do that?"

"Fine, fine, we'll go," Hiccup said, already leaving. 

"You better be going straight home!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Astrid sighed again. "Those two are insufferable."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it referred to as inferno or the dragon blade??? does anybody really care


End file.
